The Temptress
by Princ3ssOfInsanity
Summary: People fear things they can't control, which leads to the fear controlling then. Bet you didnt know that Incubus and The Enchantress have a sister. Let's see what happens when Amanda Waller gets ahold of two witches instead of one.
1. I

(I own nothing except Avalon )

It's was dark by the time that June had pulled their Rover to a stop for the night. Avalon had gotten out of the car, and stretching her legs.

She heard June talking to Manuel and Luis, they had been their guides for the past for the past several years.

She watched as the covered the equipment, and started pitching the tents. June couldn't get the image of the women who kept repearing in her dreams for the last couple of month's from her head.

The image of her, with her long brown hair, and her dark red head piece that she wore, was burned into her mind.

"Ava?" Avalon was suddenly brought out of her trance, when June called her name.

"Yeah?" She asked. "Come on the tents are setup" June said to her.

"Okay I'll be right there." She as she went to the car and grabbed her bag."

She walks over to the camp and sees Manuel and Luis headings to their tents. She puts her bag in her tent when suddenly someone puts their hand on her shoulder. She turns and sees that it's June. "We have to find that cave tomorrow." June says quietly. I simply nod, and june walks towards her tent.

As she's laying in her tent, she closes her eyes are sleep starts to overcome her, but not before she hears the voice of the lady again "we shall see each other very soon Avalon" "very soon" says the lady.


	2. II

The sound of people talking is what woke Avalon up. She hears Luis speaking. "Doctor moone, you know Manuel and I not just guides. Our people have lived in and cultivated these mountains for thousands of years, for they have always offered great spirituality. Since time began they were believed, and still are believed, to be portals to God's and especially to Inti, the Sun God, our Supreme God."

"It's is here, during the times of war and famine, that our sacrificial Capacochas were offered to appease the God's. There is simple no other more sacred place to honor our dead. To this day our people continue to make offerings here, lest evil spirits rise once again."

That is when Avalon chooses to make herself known and steps out of her tent. She walks over and stands beside June.

"Doctor Moone, Doctor Sterling, I know that your countrymen believe differently than we, and we respect your beliefs-but whether you understand ours or not please accept their importance. These mountains you seek may not be Everest, the 'Mother of the World,' but they are sacred to us."

"It's not that we do not want to go with you inside, we cannot, but we will take you two there today and wait for your return."

Avalon nods and thanks them, and starts to get there equipment ready.

I know this is short but I hope you guys enjoy.

I own nothing except Avalon.


	3. III

After all the equipment was packed up, they started the drive through as much of the thick jungle as they could, then hiked by foot, finally reaching the moutain in only just under 7 hours.

Suddenly Ava and June both felt a suddenly chill go through there spins and the hair on their left arms tingle.

"Let's go this way" Ava muttered. Many "June, let's go this way" June nods at Avalon's request, and they start their trek into the jungle."

After about a hour or so the cave was now visible, it was as if it was glowing under the sun, almost as if it was expecting the girls. Manuel and Luis followed the girls to the entrance of the cave. "Please come with us" June insisted. "We will walk you to the outer tunnel, but we must leave you to you own fortunes, once we reach the cave of teeth" Manuel says to June.

June quietly thanks them. "That is easy for us to do, Dr. Moone, Dr. Sterling. You showed great courage coming here to confront your own nightmares" says Manuel as he hugs them both. "Considering my nightmares, I didn't really have a choice."

Asked June was talking Ava starting slowly walking into the cave. Like I said, I don't have a choice." June said as you gestured to Ava, and quickly walked in trying to catch up to her.

Th tunnel was covered in limestone, and they had to crouch to crawl under a low-hanging rows of limestone, and had to wiggle their way through a obstacle course that was made out of stalagmites and stalactites.

As they made their way into a cavern that was tall enough that it allowed them to stand and stretch. June gasped when the shone her light on the wall. There it was in all its glory, The Cave of Teeth.

June was staring at the wall in horror, but when she looked to the side of her she realized that Ava was no longer next to her. "Ava!" She whispered.

"Come on" She heard a whisper back and pointed her flashlight in the direction from which it came from. Ava was already walking into the mouth, June followed her.

Once the girls had crawled maybe a mile or so, it became easy for them to crawl through and navigate. But soon the tunnel turned into a much larger chamber than before, as much as the girls wanted to observe the breathtaking room, they knew they had to keep moving.

The tunnel ended after just after two miles, suddenly the girls were facing a blank wall. "Is this the wrong cave?" June asked. Suddenly the ground gave way beneath them as they tried to grab hold of anything, but they were both plunged into darkness.

I hope you guys enjoy this update

I own nothing except Avalon


	4. IIV

"Ava, wake up" "come on please wake up" Avalon groaned as she sat up, her head was pounding, and felt like it was going to explode. When she looked right in front of her, there were skulls, hundreds of them. She looked around and saw June on the right side of her. "What happened" she asked her. "We fell, I don't know how far." replied June.

Ava tried stood up slowly, and looked around and that's when something caught her eye. A alter that was carved from the cave walls, and on it were three urns, two were shaped a women and the last one was shaped like a man.

She slowly was drawn towards the first one and almost as if she was compelled she picked it up. Then for reasons she didn't know, she broke the wax seal and removed the lid and that's when a red smoak was released.

Her helmet light showed trails of red fog dissipating, and then that's when she saw it, she saw eyes similar to her own. Frightening or animalistic, she wasn't sure, but she was sure that they were glowing, staring back at her.

That's when she heard the voice of a women. "I've been waiting a long time for you my dear, and the time has finally come for me to reclaim what was taken from us. Avalon started to back up. "You remember me don't you?" Asked the voice. "Yes, from my dreams."

"Oh I'm much more than that Avalon, I'm your destiny and you are mine, and together we will be unstoppable.

She tried to turn and run, she got to a chain and tunnel when suddenly her legs were ripped out from under her and looked the women in the eyes.

"Let me in child, stop fighting, this has been your destiny since before you were born, and with us as one, world's will begin to open up for us both, and you must let me in." Said the women.

Avalon didn't feel scared anymore she inhaled and The Temptress was whole once again.

I own nothing except Avalon


	5. V

Colonel Rick Flag took the steps three at time. He was a big guy, large and imposing, but he moved silently, as did the two Delta operatives who shadowed him.

As Expected Avalon Sterling was in a bathtub filled with dark water and bubbles and a septagram painted on the wall behind her.

Flag paused to check the two dead cops on the stairwell floor. Broken Necks. He gave his mean a nod. It was time. Their target was on the floor above them, they heat scan they did previously showed that their target was in the bathroom, probably in the bath.

Ten more seconds for her to enjoy her bubbling bliss. When his pinky folded into his fist, he kicked in the bathroom. She let out a scream when they entered the bathroom and stared at the with horror in her eyes.

"Help Me.." She said to the colonel. Flag had stared at her for a second.

"Ma'am, the room has been secured, we have Dr. Moone.

When Amanda asked Avalon to be apart of the task force she is assembling, she said yes right away, without a second thought. The plane to Washington was quick, she has never been to D.C. before let alone be in the White House Situation Room.

The room was narrow, but long. It's walls were covered in monitors that had secure video communications with contacts across the globe. Avalon was sat in between Rick And June.

Avalon watched as Dexter Tolliver stood, and his gaze locked on the chairman. "Mr. Chairman, do you remeber al-Qaeda? A few of you may not" He began.

"Now we have a new problem, supposed Superman decided to rip the president out of the oval office. Who could stop him? We have contingency plans for North Korean nukes, anthrax in our mail, fluoride in our water-but what do we do about Kryptonian?"

"Fortunately for us. Ms Waller has a plan. Amanda?"

"We've all heard the stories, of Samson leveling a temple with a single push-and we know of the Philippine weapon of mass destruction they called Goliath, but we're they scripted, or fact?" She said as she stands in front of the table.

Her eyes swept over everyone sitting at at the table. "I want to build a team." She explained "of some very bad people who I think can do some good , like fight our next war, or defeat the next super man."

"Not on my watch Amanda" Said the chairman "I've read your list before hand. You're not putting these monsters back on the street. Certainly not in our name." He said.

These meta-human will be our soldiers, and the advantage will be theirs. We're not the only ones looking for them. You must know that." She said while looking at the chairman.

"But you can't control them," questioned the chairman he questioned. "Nobody can" Waller said simply.

"Dr. Sterling, Dr. Moone." Avalon stood up right away and walked to stand by Amanda. "Now, Doctor Moone." June stood up and walked over.

At the same time, the two names fell from their lips.

"Temptress"

"Echantress"

Who knew that three seconds could feel like three lifetimes, the being standing in front of them was no longer Dr. Sterling and Dr. Moone.

Everybody in the room stared awe struck at them. The only sound in the room was the breathing of the councilmen.

"Gentleman I'd like you to meet The Enchantress and The Temptress, everything you need to know about these is in your briefing packets." Waller said with a smile.

"So, this meeting has now turned into a magic show." Asked the general while leaning back in his chair.

"General, magic or not these two ladies can do some pretty incredible things." She said.

"Like what?" Asked the chairman

Amanda turned and looked at them. "Go get it girls."

Everything in the room started shaking and both of them disappeared, then everything in the room went dark. Then the lights turned on and The Temptress reappeared and dropped the binder in front of him.

"How about something from the Weapons Ministry Vault from Tehran, and some of North Korea's nuclear war plans." Waller said as Enchantress rehearsed as well.

"We've been chasing these plans for years" Said the chairman in shock.

"Thank you Temptress and Enchantress, we would like Dr. Sterling and Dr. Moone back now " Waller said.

Waller open both of the cases and stabs both of their hearts.

The Temptress head snaps towards her, and her skin starts to get sucked in and she tries to fight the pain. "Temptress" She mutters and Avalon is returned. She grasps at her collar of her suit. "Please don't make me bring her back" "Please I can't do that again." She asked Amanda, pleading.

"Flag get her put of here." Amanda snaps. Flag rushes over and helps Avalon up and puts his arm around her waist, and walks her out of the council room.

Avalon was along the Midway City River, when she heard a voice behind her yell "hey!" She turned around confused. "Looks like we both needed some time away." Flag said as her approached her.

"I'd figured I might as well grab a few minutes before I'm pinged any second no." He says while looking back at the city.

Avalon remained quite while looking over the river. "I wanted to make sure that you stayed behind, we can't let anything happen to you, because if you get killed the Enchantress might get freed." He said while he reached up and fixed his hat.

"Avalon if you don't mind I have so many questions about her." He said while looking down.

"Colonel believe me I have so many as well, but I don't even have the answers." She said quietly.

"I still have to ask."

I own nothing except Avalon


	6. VI

"Is she living inside of you?" "Do you share the same brain?" She gripped his shoulders to stop his rambling. "Relax." She said. "I've been asking myself that for months." She said dropping her hands.

"How did you to meet..?" He asked.

"In my dreams, then it lead me to the cave and then.. I saw her." She said while looking at my hands.

"So there are two of you? He asked.

"Yes.. no, it looked like she was but the she didn't as well."

"I'm sorry, I apologies, I should have waited to ask you." He said.

She grabbed his hand "Please understand that when I summon her it terrifies me because I don't know what's going to happen, I have no control over myself and I never know if I will be her forever." She said while looking down."

"She's using you, you are nothing like her, and I am never going to stop, untill i figure out a way to stop her." He said as he held her hand.

"What's wrong, are you okay? She asked concerned.

"Nothings wrong, we are no where near wrong." He said as he reached up and cupped her cheek.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" She asked.

He smiled and kissed her, cupping her face with both of his hands.

She kissed him back

All Avalon knew was that they were heading to some black site somewhere in Louisiana.

She watched as Rick and Amanda walked down the steps of the jet, Avalon grabbed the umbrella and walked off.

She watched as some guard shook Rick's hand, "if you wanna kiss anyones ass kiss hers" She heard rick say.

"Where are they?" Amanda asked Griggs.

Files, files, and more files. Avalon had been sorting through files for what felt like hours. Finally having enough, she pulls out her phone and texts rick. She puts her phone down after and tries to stop her hands from shaking.

It takes less than a minute for rick to come into the medical office. He walks over to her "Are you okay?" "How did the tests go?" He asks as her as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug.

"They said that they didn't see anything, as if there is no trace of her." She says with a sigh "But anything they say doesn't matter because she is there."

"Hey I'm here, okay I'm not going to go anywhere untill you ask me too." He says cupping her face.

"Well then your not going anywhere, you just being here with me, helps... I wish that you could stay untill everything is over and she is gone, but who knows how long it will be untill till she's no longer apart.." She says as she pulls away and walks back over to the desk.

"Hey" She hears rick say as he turns her to look at him "I am not going anywhere."

"I know, and I also know that you won't stop untill she is gone." She says

(II own nothing except Avalon)


	7. VII

The Temptress having reappeared back in the hotel, only to know have a red laser at the center of ber forhead.

"Hi" Rick said casually while pointing his gun at her. "I'm here to see Avalon," He said "Now bring her back."

"Now why would I do that?" Asked the Temptress "What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" She asked smirking at him. "Because we both know you won't do that because you kill her as well, and besides solider she's mine, she's always been mine. I'm just allowing you a taste."

She looked at him, smiled and wrapped her arms around him. The Temptress kissed his cheek. He tried to pull away but almost felt compelled no to.

"I want Avalon back, return her to me now." He said look at her.

With a sigh she pulled away from him, she slowly felt her control over Avalon slipping away from her, she had no choice.

"Temptress."

The words slipped from her lips and she relinquished her control back to Avalon."

The lights flickered, and Avalon was now back on the bed exactly where she had been before.

"Dammit!" Rick yelled as he turned around to look for the Temptress, but when turned back to the bed he saw a someone on the be.

"Avalon?"

"Avalon!"

He pushes her hood down and see that it's her, she starts sobbing and wraps his arms around and brings her to him whispering "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"She's trying to get control over my mind." Avalon mutters into his shoulder.

"I know, Waller warned me. Ava we are in a war- a different war, but if we work together we can stop her, and we will be able to free you." He says as he strokes her head.

She pulls away from him "you have no idea what it's like Rick, she ripped everything away from, she takes over every single thought in my head.

"We will fix this" He says as he looks her straight in the eye. "I will make it go away."

"Please Rick, listen to me," She said. "The pain is so excruciating, I'm afraid that dying is the only option, that will end this. My death might be only way to stop her."

You're right I have no idea how bad it is, but I do know that you fight through it. That's what soldiers

do, there's to much at stake to just give up. Believe in us and believe that we can fight her." He said.

She looked at him "you might be able to, but I'm not a solider. I know how important this is, but I also know that once she gets her full strength back, she will have the power of a God. I can't fight a God, Rick. Unless we get her out for me I'm going to loose, and killing me will kill her too."

"Don't ask me to do that"

"Then tell Waller too."

"Not untill we have exhausted ever option. He said pleading with her.

"She's beyond evil Rick."

"If you ever have to choose between me or her, stop her, and if you can't, Waller will." She said as she pulled away from him and walked into the bathroom.

Once the chopper landed Rick stepped off the skid, be turned and offered hia hand. Avalon took it and stepped off, "you dont need to act all gentleman like, at least not right now." She said to him as they crossed the strip towards the building. GQ walked up to him. He gave a big smile and saluted him. "First fight I've been able to drive to, let's hope it's not a regular thing." He said and flag nodded. Avalon stood away from them keeping to herself.

She heard Rick "let's go welcome our little choir boys to ground zero." She followed them out of the building and to the aircraft. She looked up just in time to see Harley, Deadshot, Diablo, and Croc emerged.

She looked around and saw dozens on sharpshooters positioned on the tops of buildings. She knew they were there for the prisoners, but a part of her knew they were there to keep a eye on her in case she lost it.

She watched as Rick walked over to Diablo and started talking to him, but she wasn't close enough to hear what he said.

She watched as Rick put his pistol to crocs head and yell "Okay unlock him." Then she heard Croc say "Thank you" She could tell it took GQ by surprise.

"What's that? Harley said "I should kill everyone and escape?" Avalon watched as a couple guards raised their guns at this. "Oh sorry no its the voices." She says while pointing to her head with smile " Hey, I'm kidding! Geez. I'm just kidding that's not what they really said." Harley says with a smirk.

She watched as GQ whispered something in Rick's ear and they walked over to a Blackhawk chopper that had just landed and a large canvas bag dropped to the ground, and it started squirming.

As Rick walked over "Well what do have here, 12 pounds of shit in a ten pound bag." He said and pulled out a combat knife and sliced the bag open. Digger jumped out and punched the nearest gaurd. It took over 5 guards to restrain him. "Hey, calm down" Rick says. "One minute I'm playing mahjong with my Nana and then the next a red streak hits me outta nowhere."

"Harkness you where caught robbing a diamond exchange." Says rick.

"I was not." He said.

"Shut up and get in line," snaps Rick.

Before Digger could reply a black suv pulled up, and two FBI agents stepped out, and dragged giant man out. A female FBI agent who was in the passenger seat stepped out. "Have fun scumbag" She said which earned her a good right hook to the jaw. "She had a mouth." Was all he said.

Rick walked back over and stood in front of them all "that's enough". He said as he started. "In your necks is a explosive the size of a rice grain, but it's as powerful as hand grenade.

This is the deal, You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You irritate or vex me... and guess what? You die." Everybody turn to look at harley as she speaks "I'm known for being quite vexing. I'm just forewarning you."

"Lady, shut up!" Rick yells.

"You're going somewhere very bad to do something that will probably get you killed. Untill that happens your my problem, and just so you know, I got a real short fuse when it comes to dealing with problems. By the way resume to go on the mission? I bet you can guess what happens then."

"Boom!"

"What the hell was that?" Asks Floyd.

"That Mr. Lawton, was your pep talk, do everything I say or you die." States Rick.

"You might wanna work on your team motivation thing. Says Floyd "you've heard of Phil Jackson?" He asks.

"Yeah." Replies Rick.

"He's like the gold standard, OK? Triangle, bitch! Study." Says Floyd while holding up a triangle sign with his hands.

"There's your shit" Flag said while pointing to the large black cases "take what you need for a fight. We're wheels up in ten." Rick walked between Floyd and Diablo.

GQ watched as they went through the their stuff. "Flag, you never said they would be armed ." He said to rick. "Liutentant ,what I'm not telling you about this op could fill a baseball stadium." He said as he turned and walked away.

GQ ran to his side and reached for him. "I'm asking again. What are my men walking into?' He asks Flag.

"You wouldn't believe," Flag said while gently removing GQ's hand from his shoulder and walking back over to where the the group was.

Flag holds up a table "behold the voice of God" He says.

The image changed and Waller come up "A lot of you don't know who I am, I'm Amanda Waller, Colonel Flag is my right hand, You may be bad guys but I'm betting you can do some good." She says while showing no emotion on her face whatsoever.

"You've been wondering what exactly your going to be apart off," Waller began "There's an active terrorist event taking place in Midway City. Simply put, I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT One."

Deadshot spoke up next "for those of us who don't speak good guy, what's HVT One?"

Rick replied without even turning "High Value Target. Our mission.

Waller continued "You are going to to be rescuing the only other person who matters in the city. The only person you can't kill . Complete the mission and you get time off of your prison sentence, and better conditions during. Fail the mission, you die. Anything happens to Colonel Flag or Dr. Sterling. I'll kill every single one of you myself. Remeber I'm always watching. I see everything."

The screen on the tablet went black. Flag looked at Deadshot there's your pep talk."

"Compared to your shit, she killed it." He replied.

"Wait I have a question?" Yelled digger.

"What?" Snaps Rick.

"Who the hell is Dr. Starling dude."

"It's pronounced Sterling, and the last time I checked I was a women. Avalon said.

They all looked at her in shock.

"Well it's nice to meet our starling." Diggers says to her. "You dont happen to be single." Harkness asks her "No I'm not single." She answers him. "Well If your not then where is he then?" He asks. "Well let's just he's someone that can end you real quick. She says with a smirk as she walks past him. She didn't even need to look behind her to know that rick was smirking as well.

I hope you guys enjoy the update, it's longer! I own nothing except Avalon.

.


	8. VIII

Deadshot was the first one to speak up once everybody was once the chopper. "So Flag, what's your with us?" He asked him.

"You wanna know what my problem is?" Flag said. "Yea," responded Shot. "Your my problem, Lawton." Snapped Flag.

"Incoming." Avalon said as a figure dressed in red,white, and black leapt inside.

"This is Katana, she can cut you in half with one sword stroke, just likd mowing the lawn," says Rick as he puts his mic up "I would advis you to not to get killed by her, the sword traps the souls of its victims within it."

Everyone looked as harley stuck her hand out towards Katana "Harley Quinn nice to meet cha."

Katana only stared at Harley and within a second before she reached for her sword.

"Hey take a seat cowgirl." Said Rick as he put a hand out in front of her. Katana brought her hand away from her sword and sat next to Avalon.

Avalon was sat across from Rick, and could tell that he was on edge. She looked down at her hands and clenched them together.

"Oooooo look at the pretty lights, are you guys seeing this?." Shouted Harley as she looked through the circular window in the chopper.

"What happened?" Asked Lawton as he looked at Flag.

"Terror Attack." Flag responded as he looked at Deadshot.

"Your a bad liar, Flag," Lawton responded with a smirk "didn't they tell I'm a hitman, I don't save people."

"Anything for a dollar door right?" Said Flag as he scowled at him.

Deadshot just stared at him before responding. "You know the dark places to, don't act like you don't."

"I'm a soldier, your a serial killer who takes credit card," Flag pointed at him "once the shooting starts, and it will you'll cut and run."

The chopper lurched as bullets took out its left turbine. "Hold on" Yelled Rick as they dropped. The chopper began to roll as it crashed into the ground.

Everybody could hear the screams of Halrey and that's what worried Rick. Once they finally stopped rolling. They all scrambled out of the chopper, Rick saw the SEALs walking towards them.

"Hey, where is the doctor? Asked Lawton. Without a word Rick turned around and started walking back to the crashed chopper.

Rick looked in the opening of the chopper and saw her still sitting there, he walks over to her and pulls out his knife and start cutting at the straps. He picks her up bridal style and carries her out if the chopper.

"R..Rick?"

He looks down and sees that Avalon is starting to wake up.

"How ya feelin." He asks her. "Like I was out through the grinder, how do you think I'm feeling." She says with a smirk. He sets her down and she brushes off her clothes "let's get this over with." She says to him as they walk back to the group.

As they made their way through the rubble, suddenly they heard the sound of slipknot activating his rope ratchet and going up the building and then there was digger who threw one of his boomerangs at Katana who jumped over it with no problem. Avalon turned and looked at Rick right as he pulled up Slipknots photo on his phone, once Slipknot was about a block away, that's when Rick clicked his mugshot photo and that's when the heard the explosion.

"Now that's a killer app." Said Harley as she laughed.

"So if you wanna keep playing the Hollywood Squares version of 'I'll blow you fricken' head off,' I'm ready. Who's next? You, Deadshot?"

Deadshot just stared at him, Rick turned and continued walking.

I own nothing except Avalon.

I know this is a small update and I'm sorry! But I felt so bad for not updating for the last couple days. But I am back! thank you guys so much for your constant support on each chapter and this book.


	9. IX

As they made there way further into the city, the streets were covered with debris, cars were flipped upside down, fires were scattered across the street.

Avalon had just overheard Harley and Deadshot discussing how they were gonna kill Flag. She looked to her left and realized that Katana had overheard them as well because he hand was resting on her sword, ready if they tried to do something.

Theyboth caught up to where Rick and the other seals were. Rick lowered his gun and turned to GQ and grabbed his arm.

"We are diverting, bump out second squad two blocks east." He whispered "once they're set, we'll pass through you and continue north."

GQ nodded and reached up and pushed a button on his com "Post up your peeps two majors east, we'll pass through you once you roger out. Initiate your peel."

"Roger that," Said the seal as the second squad made their way down the adjacent street.

Katana and Avalon stood by Rick as GQ and some of the other seals made their way further up the street to check it out.

Avalon looked down at her hands and relized that they had turned white from how hard she was clenching. She drops her hands and let then fall to her sides.

Her head snapped up when she heard Rick speak into his mic "on my way." He said as he took off down the street to catch up with GQ. Avalon followed him as did Katana.

After finally catching up to where they were standing behind a car. She saw GQ grab his gun and pull it closer to his chest "Rick, why do they look like that?" He asked.

"Stay Cool." Was all Rick said.

"What the hell are those things?" Asked Avalon as finally saw what GQ was talking about. The creature looked like it was covered in eyeballs.

She turned and looked behind her when she heard Deadshot come up to them. "What they hell are they?" He asked looking at Rick.

"You cut and run I'll blow your head off." Rick said as he looked through the scope of his gun.

Next to her Katana unsheathed her sword and said something in Japanese.

The creatures started to run towards them, most of them had a carrying guns, and we're moving in-humanly fast.

"Hit 'em." Rick yelled as it started to rain bullets. Katana pulled Avalon behind her. The creatures started to attack everybody, even with a bullet to the head the creatures still managed to fight.

Avalon was suddenly pulled to the ground and was being dragged away from everybody, she pulled her gun off of her hip and started shooting at the EAs, but she didn't need to because they were pulled off of her. She looked up and saw it was Killer Croc. "Thanks." She said and she pulled herself up off the ground. "Your welcome," He said as he walked back to the group.

Avalon made her way back to the group and saw everybody in a group, Halrey was beating one of the EAs with her baseball bat.

Rick walked over to her "Are you alright?" He asked her. She grabbed his arm "they are trying to get their sister back Rick, and their not gonna stop untill they do."

"I know, but I'm not gonna let them take you." He said as he looked her in the eye.

"Rick, when they come for me you won't be able to stop them."

I own nothing except Avalon.

Thank you guys so much for continuing to read this story, im so grateful for you guys and don't worry I'll either be updating tomorrow or Monday.


	10. X

_Once they had all regrouped, they started making their way towards Fifth Avenue. However the sound of glass shattering had everyone grabbing their weapons and pointing them toward where the sound had come from._

 _Harley reached in and pulled out a silver purse. "Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you people?" Rick said as he glared at her._

 _Harley swung the purse over her shoulder "We're bad guys, it's what we do." Avalon smirked and continued walking, and she felt someone walk up next to her, she turned her head slightly and realized it was Deadshot._

 _"So, how exactly does someone of your degree end up getting pulled into a shit like this?" He asks as he drops his gun down to his chest._

 _Avalon stayed silent for a couple moments before she finally responded. "I was stupid and I let curiosity get the best of me."_

 _Avalon knew that she wasn't supposed to talk about what happened with them. The sound of Deadshots voice pulled her out of her thoughts._

 _He looked at her "What we're you looking for?" He asked. She simply looked straight ahead "Something that I should have left alone."_

 _Deadshot just nodded silently, they both stopped walking when Rick and the seals stopped walking. "Everyone take a knee." He shouted at them all._

 _Almost immediantly the SEALs formed a perimeter that surrounded the squad. Everyone watched as he checked his map twice, then pointed up at the Federal Building that was a couple blocks away._

 _"Our person is at the top of that building. We get up, pull the target out of the Vault, and make it to the roof. Choppers will waiting for us."_

 _"After that, it's miller time."_

 _Avalon saw them all look at the building, however Deadshot was the first one to speak "Who's up there?"_

 _Flag turns and started walking towards the building and hollered over his shoulder "Not your concern," as the other stood up and followed him._

 _I own nothing except Avalon_

 _I know this update is short, but don't worry it's worth it for what's to come ;)_


	11. XI

Now all stood behind cars that were located in front of the Federal Building.

Avalon could tell that Lawton was growing more impatient. So it didn't surprise her at all when stood up and walked up to the buildings entrance, ignoring Flags protests for him to wait.

"Why don't we get on with show alread?" Deadshot said as he walked by.

"Mind if we come along?" Flag said as they caught up to Deadshot as they entered the lobby. They walked behind the main desk and looked at the security cameras. "All sectors are clear." Rick said as he turned back to the rest of them.

Boomerange walked up behind the both of them and looked at the screens. "I don't see the problem mates, looks like we got a spot of luck. Nothing but a walk in the park. Easy Peezy."

Deadshot turned and looked at him already pointing his gun at him

.

"Don't make me shoot you." In return Harkness smirked and started laughing.

The sound of a elevator dinging make everyone turn and look in time to see Halrey smiling and waving at them.

"Dammit Quinn!" Rick yelled and ran towards the stairs.

Right as they arrived at the exit of the elevator, weapons in hand, ready. The door opens and body's of EAs lay on the floor of the elevator.

Harley Steps over them, "oh hey guys." She says as walks past them. She turned when none of them followed her. "Well, cmon don't we have some badys to slaughter?"

I own nothing except Avalon.

Another short update, I'm sorry! But don't worry more updates are coming.


	12. AN

Let me start this of by saying I'm so so sorry I haven't updated for the last couple weeks. I have been trying to plan each chapter out on paper and make them longer for you guys, since the last couple have been shorter. But I promise you guys will get a update sometime this week.

But thank you guys so much for being so patient and continuing to vote on this story. You guys mean the absolute world to me.

See you guys on the next chapter! Byee


End file.
